


Reality is lost in fears and ghosts

by Giocchan (Bacinaru)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Hurt Steve Harrington
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacinaru/pseuds/Giocchan
Summary: "“È attratta dal sangue”Steve non riesce a respirare: qualcosa si sta avvicinando.Guarda fuori dal parabrezza e poi su entrambi i lati: è troppo buio e non riesce a vedere nulla, ma ne sente lo scalpiccio dei piedi – delle zampe? - farsi sempre più vicino.Di riflesso allunga la mano verso il sedile del passeggero, ma poi ricorda che si è dimenticato la mazza a casa Byers e – cazzo cazzo cazzo – adesso è completamente indifeso.Sta per morire.«Steve? Steve!»"
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson
Kudos: 5





	Reality is lost in fears and ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il **I don't remember driving here Challenge** del gruppo **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.**  
>  **Beta:** Nais (https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=116929)  
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi non mi appartengono.

Il mazzo di rose, lo stesso che Steve aveva cercato di dare a Nancy come una sorta di scusa, anche se non gli è proprio chiaro per cosa si stesse scusando, giace ancora sul sedile posteriore della sua auto. I petali si sono un po' sciupati, ma per il resto è ancora tutto intero: è evidente che Dustin abbia cercato, nonostante tutto, di non rovinarlo, poggiandolo lì con estrema cura.

Cribbio, sembra passato un secolo da quella mattina.

Si era svegliato con l'unico intento di presentarsi alla porta dei Wheeler e, se necessario, implorare in ginocchio il perdono di Nancy, chiederle un'altra chance, un'altra ancora, perché Steve era un idiota e continuava a commettere un errore dopo l'altro, non importa quanto si sforzasse per essere una persona migliore.

Sbuffa una risata che è più un gemito di amarezza e apre la portiera posteriore, afferra il mazzo e dopo averlo contemplato solo per una manciata di secondi, in un impeto di rabbia finisce per lanciarlo verso gli alberi che accostano la macchina.

Se tra quegli arbusti c'è ancora un democane, Steve spera che ci si strozzi con quelle rose. E poco gli importa se sono tutti morti, perché – cazzo - la testa gli fa male e quel lancio gli è costato più fatica di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

Si china su se stesso con le mani sulle ginocchia, il respiro un po' affannato e la vista non totalmente a fuoco, ed è allora che si accorge di una rosa per terra. Deve essergli caduta dal mazzo durante lo slancio.

Pare sorridergli beffarda.

La afferra senza pensarci con tutta l'intenzione di ricongiungerla con i suoi simili, ma le spine che ne addobbano lo stelo gli penetrano le carni come se avessero vita propria e per un attimo gli sembra che i petali si stiano aprendo in un ringhio famelico.

Sibila di dolore. Lascia cadere di nuovo la rosa a terra e si afferra la mano ferita.

Cerca di constatarne il danno, ma fuori è troppo buio, così entra finalmente in macchina e accende le luci sul tettuccio.

Ha la mano ricoperta di sangue.

  
  


“ _Steve, questa cosa... è attratta dal sangue”_

  
  


Nancy aveva cercato di spiegargli tutto quella notte, quando Steve non riusciva a smettere di pensare che un fottuto mostro con la faccia da fiore era spuntato dalla parete e aveva cercato di ammazzarli, quando aveva le mani strette attorno ad una mazza da baseball chiodata e per quanto si ripetesse che se ne era andato, che erano salvi, non riusciva ad allentare la presa, quando pur di non farsi prendere dal panico aveva afferrato la mano di Nancy e le aveva chiesto se stava bene, perché Nancy stava ancora sanguinando.

  
  


“ _È attratta dal sangue”_

  
  


Steve non riesce a respirare: qualcosa si sta avvicinando.

Guarda fuori dal parabrezza e poi su entrambi i lati: è troppo buio e non riesce a vedere nulla, ma ne sente lo scalpiccio dei piedi – delle zampe? - farsi sempre più vicino.

Di riflesso allunga la mano verso il sedile del passeggero, ma poi ricorda che si è dimenticato la mazza a casa Byers e – cazzo cazzo cazzo – adesso è completamente indifeso.

  
  


_Sta per morire._

  
  


«Steve? Steve!»

La portiera viene spalancata e Steve si ritrova all'improvviso il volto e le mani di qualcuno su di lui.

Sussulta e si ritrae spaventato e solo quando sente quelle mani ritrarsi tanto velocemente che si accorge di chi ha di fronte.

Dustin.

«Steve, respira.» gli dice, la voce che trema appena, forse per lo spavento, e quindi Steve ci prova a respirare, perché a conti fatti, tra loro due, l'adulto resta sempre lui.

«Dustin?» chiede incerto. I ricordi di quella sera sono un po' confusi, ma è abbastanza sicuro di averlo lasciato a casa Byers con gli altri ragazzini. Non dovrebbe essere lì, non con lui in mezzo al nulla, dove quella cosa sta per raggiungerli e adesso sono entrambi in pericolo.

Sente il panico percuotergli il petto come un rullo di tamburi.

«Dustin, dobbiamo andarcene» _non respira_ «sta arrivando!»

Lo afferra per un braccio. Non è sicuro se lo fa per trasmettergli l'urgenza della situazione o perché gli sembra di cadere in avanti, perché è troppo e non sa quando ancora l'adrenalina che ha in corpo possa davvero mantenerlo ancorato alla realtà.

Dustin si guarda attorno preoccupato.

«Chi? Chi sta arrivando?»

«Quel coso... il demo-coso, dobbiamo... » ed è sul punto di uscire dall'auto per costringere di peso l'altro ad entrare in macchina, così che possano scappare e mettersi in salvo.

Adesso che Dustin è lì, Steve non può permettersi di andare nel panico.

«Steve!» esclama, urla quasi, e Steve si blocca per fissarlo sbigottito. Lo sguardo di preoccupazione sul volto di Dustin è stato rimpiazzato da uno fin troppo comprensivo per un bambino della sua età.

«Steve, non c'è più nulla qui. Sono tutti morti, ricordi?»

Piano, con cautela, avvicina una mano e solo quando è sicuro che il teenager non balzerà via al primo tocco, si permette di poggiarla sulla sua spalla.

«Hai una concussione. Va tutto bene.»

In qualche modo la sua voce – calma, decisa - riesce a penetrare il fitto bianco del panico in cui Steve si era ritrovato ad annegare.

«Dustin?»

Ed è come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.

Pian piano i contorni iniziano a consolidarsi di nuovo e sente il proprio battito rallentare man mano che lo scalpiccio e il soffio di una belva iniziano a scomparire.

Dustin se ne accorge e sospira sollevato.

«Oh, meno male!» poi lo schiaffeggia su quella stessa spalla che aveva toccato per dargli conforto e tutta quella serietà che lo avevano fatto sembrare più vecchio di quanto in realtà fosse scompare all'improvviso «Steve, mi hai spaventato a morte! Mi giro per due secondi e scompari!»

Lo dice come se Steve avesse tre anni e si fosse appena slacciato dal passeggino per scampare alle mani del proprio babysitter.

Da che pulpito, insomma.

«Scompa... stavo tornando a casa, idiota!» esclama, indignato. Dustin non può fargli la predica, non dopo tutto quello che è accaduto: i tunnel e il non ascoltarlo in generale e, oh sì, il fatto che lo hanno praticamente rapito quando era incosciente invece che starsene buoni e seduti come i bravi bambini della loro età.

«Non puoi guidare con una concussione! Ti stanno cercando tutti!»

«Tutti chi?» decide di concentrarsi su quello. Non vuole ammettere che Dustin potrebbe in fondo avere ragione.

«Be', non proprio tutti... Hopper e Jonathan e Nancy... gli altri volevano aiutare, ma Hopper gli ha proibito di venire.»

Steve sospira esasperato.

Voleva davvero tornare a casa. Non gli era sembrato giusto imporsi alla signora Byers dopo tutto quello che era accaduto. Senza contare che dormire nella stessa casa con Nancy, e Jonathan, _Nancy e Jonathan_ , non gli era parso proprio allettante. Si era sentito un po' come un cane ferito e aveva così deciso di mettere fine alle proprie sofferenze scivolando via dallo sguardo di tutti per tentare di ritrovare la propria auto e tornarsene a casa. Almeno così avrebbe potuto leccarsi in santa pace le proprie ferite.

Si passa una mano tra i capelli e contorce il volto in una smorfia quando finisce per toccare il bozzolo che si è ormai accasato tra di essi.

_Vaffanculo, Hargrove._

«E tu?»

In fondo Dustin non ha ancora risposto al perché si trovi lì quando è chiaro che gli era stato nettamente vietato il permesso di uscire.

«Io sarei... scappato?» mormora appena «Ma va tutto bene! Ti ho trovato, no?»

Come se fosse quella la cosa importate.

Lo fissa perplesso per una manciata di secondi e sa benissimo che dovrebbe rimproverarlo, perché avventurarsi da solo per i boschi dopo tutto quello che è successo è stupido e pericoloso, ma non ce la fa ad arrabbiarsi.

Dustin era preoccupato. Per lui. E Steve deve ammettere che è una bella sensazione.

«Grazie, Dustin» gli dice con un altro sospiro, stanco ma sincero.

Dustin, colto di sorpresa per un momento, gli regala poi un sorriso smagliante che è sinceramente adorabile, anche se Steve, questo, non lo ammetterebbe a nessuno, manco ai morti.

E poi deve essere la concussione a parlare.

_Sì, certo, come no._


End file.
